


Tumblr Collection...

by thiective



Category: Durarara!!, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), KAMUI - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Lupin the Third, Miraculous Ladybug, The Record Of A Fallen Vampire, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: And other fandoms I'm thinking of, Drabble Tumblr collection, F/F, F/M, Fem Kamui, Gen, Lupin being his usual perverted self when it comes to Fujiko, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mostly Drabbles, Multi, Other, Tsuna being his usual dame self mentions, sometimes parody - only sometimes, sounds of a dying animal due to shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: In other words, the drabbles I've written over on Tumblr and the ones that never see the light of day.





	1. Drabble I - X/1999 - (Subaru/Kamui) - Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The person you meet is across for you, they know you, but it's either hard or awkward to reconnect with them.
> 
> A/N: Admittedly, today I feel a little somber and perhaps angst as well.

Kamui is unsure what he’s feeling as he stares at the apathetic man in front of him. It’s not that he’s unfamiliar with the black clothed man, it’s just…he’s isn’t sure as to how to react. Words of “Hey, how are you?” or “Where you’ve been? Do you know how worried we were-  _I_  was-?” couldn’t slip past his lips. Chewing his lip, one of his habits that he had yet to stop doing since it’s past  _Promised Day_ , he tries to decide on what to do.

So he settles for nodding in greeting the man, he didn’t expect to be greeted back from the same gesture. Cause it was fine, he accepted that while there was faint of attraction in the past, it’s not what neither he nor that man needed in the present. Especially, if conversations will be filled or if they have to tip toed around sensitive topics until either one of them feels comfortable. It’ll be wrong for him to think that the other doesn’t care, but does, just…

Except, the man didn’t see him, and it sort of stung Kamui. It was a blink, and Kamui wasn’t surprised to see that Subaru wasn’t there anymore. He wasn’t surprised at feeling a small stab of disappointment hurt, but then…

“…ro-kun?”

“…Shiro-kun?” Startled, Kamui nearly dropped his styrofoam cup of warm chocolate in his hands to see worried eyes of his classmate.

“Is everything alright?” From Keiichi’s voice, he tries to manage a smile, but it fails, only ending a small frown.

“It’s fine.” Brown eyes blink at him, tracing towards where Kamui was staring earlier, only finding blank space, before looking back at him.

“If your sure…” Rolling his light violet eyes, Kamui sighs in fond exasperation. Really, there is no need to worry for him. 

“It’s nothing.” Those two words, sounded unconvincing, even to his ears, but he manages to distract Keiichi from pressing any further. 

 _It’s just hard to let go of someone you know very well_.


	2. Drabble II - (Tachibana Shui + Shiro Kamui) Friendship: Taking Care Another Cat…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tachibana Shui + Shiro Kamui first meeting...
> 
> Summary: A KAMUI/X/1999 crossover...Shui stumbles upon a cat, that cat looks a lot like Atsuma.
> 
> A/N: Yes, there is a manga with that name, and the main character looks like Kamui except for the eye color.
> 
> Fandom: X/1999, KAMUI. X/1999 belongs to CLAMP while KAMUI (The Manga), belongs to Shingo Nanami.

Blue eyes peered at him curiously, an amused smile on the tall, lanky man’s lips. Randomly, the pony tailed red-haired ruffled his hair teasingly and harmlessly.

“Looks like I have to take care another stray cat.” The wording of the sentence bothers him, and Kamui swat the hand away in annoyance.

“Don’t touch me.” Blue eyes blink, before the red haired man’s lips curled in to a wider smile, eyes twinkling of an inside joke that Kamui doesn’t understands and it irks him.

“Act likes him too. Wait till I tell Sumire about him.”

* * *

Because well Sumire gets it, the only other person that would get it is Kojomaru, but sadly he’s not around.


	3. Drabble III - Protect (KAMUI Manga) Atsuma/Kojomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kojomaru may have wanted to protect his other half, but by the extension of his self to his wielder, he wants to protect Atsuma as well. This is perhaps the last time he'll see him.
> 
> Fandom: KAMUI belongs to Shingo Nanami.  
> A/N: Due to recent re-reading of this series, which is mostly for character study, I finds myself shipping this pairing. Cause, I can also imagine a pairing of “Atsuma/Shui”, but in a more humourous direction or a hurt/comfort one if Atsuma is born a girl and sandwiched between Utsuho and Shui in a most complicated and angsty love triangle.
> 
> Pairing: Atsuma/Kojomaru one-sided

Kojomaru was neither human nor a regular Kamui that frequents the world. He was neither nice or mean, just gruff, mischief, loyal and protective all in one.

While his goal, or rather, shared goal with Atsuma -  _naiieve, stubborn, stupid Atsuma_  - in retrieving his other half, Okikurumi, somehow, despite the switch of owners and his outbursts. The one other person he wants to protect the most…

Kojomaru comes to when he finds himself straddling Atsuma, a bleeding, bruised, bound Atsuma, looking back with such understanding eyes full of sincerity and gentleness that it hurts.

 _Did I cause this…?_ Kojomaru wonders as he leaps into a tired Atsuma’s arms. Answering his call with such relief that he can’t help but cry with such relief to be free from his suppressed self.

 _I’m so sorry Atsuma._ Kojomaru thought as he licked once on the wound he created. Faded flashbacks seeps through his mind, and it twists his soul on doing something like that to the other person he sworn to protect.

Fusing and synchronising with his original wielder doesn’t sound so bad anymore, and he doesn’t think it could hurt anymore than what’s done.

 _“I want you to consume me.”_  Kojomaru isn’t surprised to see the shock surprise expression on the brown haired green eyed youth from the sentence he just spoke out. _If this allows me to protect you and retrieve Okikurumi,_ the smile on his face must have spoke of something as he watched the green eyes turn from fear to reluctance at the words of “form and structure will disappear forever”.  _it’ll be worth it_.

Foreheads touching, fingers intertwining, Kojomaru allows himself to merge with Atsuma to face Utsuho and Okikurumi.


	4. Drabble IV - (X/1999) (Canon AU) Subaru/Fem!Kamui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Studying...
> 
> (Subaru x F!Kamui) - X/1999 AU somewhat canon, I guess.
> 
> Fandom: X/1999 belongs to CLAMP, otherwise I would’ve let Hokuto live in Tokyo Babylon and make Kamui fight back in X/1999.
> 
> Genre: Friendship, with seeds of attraction but never growing.
> 
> A/N: I would like to thank darkest-symphony for encouraging me to write this one. So yeah, canon. And yeah, an oblivious Subaru, despite how he can sort of tell, whether Fem!Kamui likes him or not, is still an oblivious Subaru. Also, Fem!Kamui is respectful and prideful, but still worries over the people she cares about.

Kamui panted, trying to run to the destination in a hurry. She didn’t want to be late, didn’t want to be a burden and add herself as another problem to that person’s list. Rounding the corner, she ran for the gazebo she and Subaru agreed to meet.

“Sorry for being late, did I made you wait?” Kamui asked as reached the gazebo, not surprised to see the ashen gray smoke curl upwards from the omnyouji’s hand and up to the roof. Green eyes looked at her, a flicker of concerned worried at her condition before they faded and be replaced by placating kindness.

“No, you’re just in time.” Subaru said, watching her as she catches her breath before seating herself across from him. Biting her lip, she hesitates before handing her some of the textbooks from her bag, and felt herself flush at asking the older man’s help.

“I’m sorry for troubling you and calling you on such short notice.” A smile crept, small and polite, but nether than less, upon Subaru’s lips.

“It’s fine, it’s no problem. I should warn you though, I’m a school drop out.” Kamui shifted slightly in her seat, not used to asking for help, and she try to focus her mind on something else. She watches as the cigarette held in between two of his fingers, and her mouth lets out a sentences before she could stop herself.

“I didn’t know you smoke.” Green eyes look up, and a somber tone came in to those two eyes, and Kamui inwardly flinches.

“Does it bother you?” Subaru asks, Kamui looks at him, and there is a somewhat guarded look but not quite there.

“No, it doesn’t. It’s just…” She trailed off, inquisitive light violet eyes looking at him.

“I know that they lower the IQ level in brain cells, but I’m the opposite.” At that answer, Kamui knows where it leads to.

“The reason that you smoke different packs is because…you’re trying to match up and fight- no, you’re trying to attract the Sakurazukamori’s attention, aren’t you?” She asked, understanding shone through her eyes as she stares back at surprised emerald eyes.

“Yes.”

“He’s the only one to grant you happiness, isn’t he?” Eyes closed, he isn’t looking at her, but she can feel that she might touched a nerve and there was perhaps a reason as to why his aura is a little ashamed. She sighed and wanting to hit herself for making older man feel…emotionally distant now.

“You know, it’s not my concern,” Hesitant eyes look back into open and still guarded green eyes. “but I feel that smoking is bad for your health.” Whatever shone in the older man’s eyes, Kamui couldn’t figure it, but she was able to catch a real smile on his lips that chased whatever doubts she had in her mind about her voiced out opinion. Crushing the lighted tip into the ashtray, he opened one of her text books.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” At this, Kamui felt a slight weight lift off her shoulders, and smiles a little.

“Yeah.”


	5. Drabble V - (X/1999) Subaru/Kamui - Pinned against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Disappointment comes in many shapes and forms, waking from a dream can lead to awkwardness.
> 
> Drabble Trade: X!SubKam 3. for X!SubKam 15.
> 
> A/N: I find myself unsure how to explain this. It’s sort of angst, but it’s also the kind that the character finds himself/herself disappointed because it’s just a dream, which also lead to awkwardness. X/1999 belongs to CLAMP.
> 
> Trade a Drabble with oiyukis…

Pinned against the wall brought Kamui unpleasant memories, memories that he hope were never real and wished to be never occur. Knee in between his thighs, wrists pinned down by hands, and lips on his neck cause an eerie image of his twin star that threatened to overlap the person in front of him.

The touch was gentle, caressing, and soft with and equal intent of not harming the person he had pinned to the wall. Those lips left their place before touching it with his. It begins with a couple of kisses of soft and sweet, and the grip on his wrists tightened but not threatening to break them. Lips parted his, and Kamui submits when the tongue dances with his own, exploring every crevice and teeth it touches. He tries to push it back, tries to give everything the person desires, and when those lips left, he whimpers. A soft chuckle answer his whimper, before they dive back and covered his swollen lips with his own. Mismatched eyes glinting back at him, one green and the other one with empty glass, before they closed and Kamui finds his own closes as well.

Head tilted back against the concrete wall slightly uncomfortable, and his neck is straining, to give Subaru more access and match the older man’s height. One large hand move to hold his wrists together, leaving the recently free arm encircled around to pull him closer, and he feels the strain, the anticipation of wanting it, but could never… He breaks the kiss with a groan.

“Kamui…” Subaru whispers his name against his lips, and there was a smile on the older man’s mouth that he never sees before.

“Kamui…” Wait, that wasn’t Subaru’s voice…

“Kamui!” Eyes opened and he sat up, unintentionally colliding his forehead with Sorata’s, and ow, that really hurt.

“Ow…Sorata, what did you do that for?” The monk groaned at the pain on his forehead. 

“You were moaning in your sleep, is everything alright?” Violet eyes blinked at Sorata in confusion, before images of the dreams flitters through his mind, and it takes everything in him to not blush really bad, and he only barely manages to nod. The feeling of relief and disappointment lay a ghostly imprint inside of him, and Kamui wonder’s how he’s going to be around Subaru without feeling awkward around him. Besides, Kamui thought a little despondently while trying to assure Sorata, -  _it’s just a dream!_ \- it’s not like Subaru would look at him like that.


	6. Drabble VI - (TRC AU) (Kamui/Subaru) Dislike...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Seishiro, Subaru, Kamui. Love triangle <\- most likely.
> 
> Summary: Prince Seishiro meets Prince Subaru. Sir Shirou doesn’t like Prince Seishiro, but can’t do anything about it without committing regicide.
> 
> Fandom belongs to CLAMP.
> 
> For subarupureblood.

The young violet eyed knight narrowed his eyes at the prince from the neighbouring country as he leaned against the stone wall, while completely ignoring the tall amber eyed knight right next to him. He wasn’t in the mood for talking, and when Prince Seishiro touches his master’s shoulder, he willed himself not to react. However, it’s hard to when his master is…Kamui’s jaw clenches at how his master is flustered and stuttering away excuses from what looks like a compliment. 

 _Confound it._ His mind curses, if he wasn’t a royal, Kamui would sliced off that hand for making his master uncomfortable. Actually, make that he severely dislikes Prince Seishiro and his close proximity to Prince Subaru, and if there wasn’t a law regarding to killing a royal, Kamui will see to it that there are little interactions made towards the kind hearted prince. It wasn’t until he was pulled away by Prince Subaru, and tries not to smirk in such a way from the eyes drilling into the back of his head, that he finds himself and the green eyed prince alone.

“Kamui, is something the matter?” He withelds an automatic retort to call him Sir Shirou, and emits a sigh.

“It’s nothing, my prince.” A frown appears on Prince Subaru’s lips.

“I thought I told you to call me Subaru when we are alone.” Kamui felt a tug on his lips, but restrains the urge to smile.

“You did, but it’s common courtesy. I’m afraid I’ve yet to abandon this habit.” Subaru slumps slightly in defeat, before ruefully shakes his hair.

“Is there something on you’re mind, my prince?” Kamui inquires, hand casually caressing the hilt of his fabled sword, the Ten No Ryu.

“You’ve haven’t forgotten the promise we made, right?” Startled by the sudden question, Kamui’s eyes connected with the green eyes of the elder heir in line to the throne. Finding a some sort of shadow of something, Kamui ponders on what Prince Seishiro have told his master.

“Of course not. However, in case if you forget.” Kamui kneels down on one knee, gently takes one of Subaru’s hand in the unoccupied one, and presses his lips slightly to it. Eyes still connected and watching a faint blush bloom, and Kamui didn’t give his thoughts to take root and spoke of the promise he remembers by heart.

“I promise and pledge my life and soul to protect and serve you, and only you. I’ll be your blade and shield in battle. I’ll shall never turn on you. You have my eternal loyalty.” It was still overwhelming and a little saddening that such a youth around Subaru’s age, while a prodigy of his class, offers this to the green eyed prince. Back then, it was just…Subaru shakes away those thoughts.

“Stand.” The prince said with a gentle and firm command, and he watches the knight rises to stand and face him. While the knight was suppose to still kneel before the royal when knighted, and a royal sword touches the knight shoulder in giving the vows and conditions. Their ritual is a little different. The Prince brings the calloused hand up, and kisses it before saying the last part softly.

“You’ll be my eyes and ears outside and inside the castle. You’ll be my knight and only knight, Sir Kamui Shirou and wielder of the Ten No Ryu blade.” Their fingers intertwined, gently squeezing for a while before letting go. The event the walls witnesses, remains silent.


	7. Drabble VII - (TRC) (Kamui + Subaru) Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 3 years, 3 long years you've developed a habit that you can barely cover it up.
> 
> A/N: For subarupureblood to cheer her up from the um angst.
> 
> (TRC!Subaru/TRC!Kamui) - Family/Comfort - Small form of twincest as well.

Rain gives Kamui mixed feelings. Previously it never bothered him, but as the drops of the liquid showered him, almost making him instinctively flinch. Subaru glances at him worriedly at seeing the withheld stiffening, before deciding to reach for his twin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, for making you endure that for three years.” Subaru apologised, something he had seemed to be doing recently. Kamui’s hand touched the one touching his shoulder.

“It’s fine.” The response only makes Subaru frown and squeezes his shoulder slightly.

“It’s not.” Kamui looks at him, and he narrowingly forgets not to flinch when the water begins to pelt on both of them a little harder. The flash of expecting physical burn pass through those violet eyes before they disappeared. 

“To know that you had to endure three long years, waiting and alone,” Kamui makes a move to open his mouth but was silenced by a look. “that you had watch over me while I asleep. It doesn’t justify that what I’ve done had hurt you more.” Subaru said with a gentle tone with a hint of stubbornness. Perhaps it was that stubbornness and how gentle that his twin is what made Kamui fervently protect him from  _that_  man.

“It’s fine, because it’s you.” Subaru gives an exasperated sigh at Kamui’s answer, before a fond smile replaces the frown earlier.

“Let’s find ourselves shelter first.” Subaru said, and he gently presses a kiss on Kamui’s forehead. Kamui blinks and he absently nodded and let Subaru pull him to where what might be a shelter. Of course with Subaru’s back was towards his younger twin, he didn’t noticed the small blush and the pout of having lost the small argument they had.


	8. Drabble VIII - (X/1999) Kamui/Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: SubKam’s ‘All I Want is You’ - I don’t think it’ll ever happen in X/1999 verse, but I think I’ll give it a try.
> 
> Part 1 of the drabble request from darkest-symphony, who wrote reqlly good SubKam fics...

“I love you.” Those words abruptly came out of the youth’s mouth, and Subaru’s body stiffens, eyes widening. One green in panicked confusion and one gold in curiosity. And perhaps, this is one of the few emotions that blooms in his eyes since the Promised Days, and well it’s not like Subaru wants to be around people he knows, Kamui mused drunkenly, but really, how the heck should you tell people that you loved them when they’ve been avoiding you or the ones they know for _five years_.

“I mean, even though you’re not around anymore and all, I still remember you. I still remember how you helped me,” And his mouth is running off, but he doesn’t cares. “how you tried to protect me,” and when Subaru tries to open his mouth to say something, Kamui scrowls at him, but it’s slightly ruined due to how red his face is. Subaru sighed, he never seen the young adult being so…what’s the word, brazenly and attractive drunk. “and that you were there when I woke up after being close to death by Fuma.” That Subaru flinches, and whether Kamui knows or not, since he isn’t looking at him, he still feel a slight guilt for leaving Kamui’s side back then. Even so, finally getting out of panicked shock, Subaru tries to persuade Kamui.

“Why me though? I’m…"  _broken? Incomplete? Let you down? Trade sides? Unworthy?_ There were words that could be said in the current situation, but when Kamui look at him in the eyes, getting off the bar stool a bit wobbly and held his gloved hands in his own. Cold, but inviting, and really, how many eggnogs has he been nursing anyway? Light amethysts eyes look at him, despite hazy, there was calm acceptance compared to turmoil of emotions that were wiped out from a single blade.

"You’re you. All I wanted is you, I’ve been wishing for you, wishing for your happiness and for you to live. That’s all I’ve ever asked for since I’ve no idea what to do now in this world.” Whether the alcohol tolerance had reached it’s peak or not, the confession went anti-climatic as Kamui fell into Subaru’s arms. Leaving Subaru, very confused as to what to do with Kamui in his arms. However, it’s best to leave Clove Magic bar, and really there is no way in leaving his friend like this. First, bring Kamui back to his own home.


	9. Drabble IX - (X/1999) (Seishirou/Kamui) - Dared to Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A time travel drabble, in which Kamui misplaces himself in the past. To where there is a 14 year old Seishirou...
> 
> Part 2 of the drabble request from darkest-symphony.

 

The word bewilderment is probably engaged to astonishment and chaos where it’s also linked hand in hand. Kamui’s record of luck was no where near that _good_  from what other people seem to have. Of course, if by trying to avoid a very curious certain 14 year-old Sakurazuka Seishiro, who is entirely too interested, in his sudden appearance and the sleeping power in him, was perhaps one of the cases where his bad luck is working. Really, Kamui huffed as he stalks away from an amused Seishiro, it’s not like he wanted to wake up one day to find himself back in time, very far back in time where the Sakurazukamori back then was still a teenager.

He dared himself to hope, that he’ll find a way to go back or hoping for the next day that he’ll be back in his own time. Problem was that days turn to weeks, and what was thought to be a dream, wasn’t a dream at all had lessen his own hope.

His current situation? In order to ward off a sudden case of fangirls and fanboys that started to pinning after him, he was offered to go on a date by being heavily coerced/persuaded courtesy of the person he tries, in vain, to avoid.

“Slow down, Kamui-kun. We’re going to miss our reservations.” That jovially voice filters in his ears, and Kamui felt himself go rigid with mortified embarrassment at his mind for wondering off and not paying enough attention to feel that Seishiro had looped an arm around his body and begins to gently steer them into another direction. 

Skewered by Shinken seems much more tempting than this.


	10. Drabble X - (X/1999) (Kamui/Subaru) Afar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: We haven't talked, and the expression you give me is confusing the hell out of me.
> 
> Fanon: X/1999, belongs to CLAMP…
> 
> A/N: A sort of sequel to ‘Letting Go’, and it’s from Subaru’s view…

He never expected to see him or for either of them to cross paths. It was inevitable, but he honestly never expected to spot him out so soon after three years of ‘Promised Day’ where every buildings save for Tokyo Tower were crumbling away and the streets were flooded by water and Kamui covered in blood of his best friend, having found out what Fuuma’s wish for Kamui was too late.

He still remembers the look of horrified realization and the violet eyes didn’t registered that he was slowly bleeding away. No, Subaru remembered, Kamui didn’t acknowledge the cuts he received are making him bleed and the emotional pain is far greater than physical. That was also when he is sure Kamui will be ok, he served his ties to both Ten No Ryus and Chi No Ryus. 

Humans are versatile beings. They either find a way to pick themselves up or slip away. The last time he heard of others was that Karen went back to her new job. Satsuki’s legs were paralyzed for using too much of BEAST and it took control of her legs before the fiery mistress managed to burn one of the wires linking the poor girl to the servers of BEAST. Yuuto decided on visiting his sister’s grave before deciding on what to do with Satsuki or his growing endearment for the Soapland Employee. Kusanagi and Yuzuriha decided to talk to each about the nature of their relationship. Aoki decided to talk to his ex-wife and explain everything to her. Arashi visited the temple where Sorata was taught in. Neither Hinoto nor Sorata survive that day, and while Subaru should feel some sort of remorse for Sorata, he found himself not feeling.

The one person that Subaru didn’t hear about was Kamui. Either the Ten No Ryus and Chi No Ryus don’t talk about the remaining link to this reality or that Kamui asks not to be mentioned in any of the conversation and preferring to slip away from the magical history. The second made sense than the first. It doesn’t stop the worried curiosity of what happened to the lithe teen that seems to grow into someone that Subaru worries about.

Now, violet eyes look at him with surprise and full of emotion that Subaru has a hard time doubting on how to approach this. He didn’t have too, Kamui doesn’t speak and inclines a nod to him as if saying hello. This, Subaru, he doesn’t know how to handle. He expects some sort of flabbergasted expression or Kamui chasing after him, just never something like this…

So when Kamui blinks, he leaves with a frown, something is wrong, off, his mind concocts these answers. While he’ll have to settle with watching the twenty year old from afar, it won’t satisfy his curiosity that decides to rouse.

___

A/N: Honestly was thinking of letting Subaru hear the convo between Keiichi and Kamui, but I think it’s best to let Subaru think some more before reaching out to Kamui and shaking him in asking what the hell is wrong with him?


	11. Drabble XI - (Durarara) (Shizuo/Vorona) A Welcome...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's been years since I've last been here, I wonder, why do these doors feel imposing?
> 
> Fanon: Durarara
> 
> Pairing: Shizuo x Vorona (Shizurona)
> 
> Gift fic for Aleatorie
> 
> A/N: Honestly I owed a drabble for her, and I’ve been busy so it seems now is like a good time as any. Really sorry for it being really late.

These automatic doors shouldn’t be imposing as she clutched the handle of her suitcase. They just feel like it. A weird feeling settles in her. She rules out immigration or the package claim where it was swarm by police. They were never a problem. She never felt nervous for a long while, which she had felt it when she was a child.

It’s been five to seven years when she decided to return. Vorona only had informed Simon of her return, speaking her first tongue fluently to him, only to be told he couldn’t pick her up and will arrange someone to pick her up. He then inform her later on that it was Shizuo that will pick her up.

 _Sempai_ … The word in her mind contains a lot of meanings. From teacher, mentor, goal, to a beloved friend and someone to protect. Only recently she discovered that it was something else that had edge into the word of beloved friend, but she’s not going to delve into it. There’s still plenty of time for that later.

Squaring her shoulders and straightening up, she strode through the doors as if normal behind her mask.

Eyes scanning and found the the blond hair, sunglasses, and bartender outfit are the same. Expect perhaps the two coffees in his hand, and Thomas or that little girl nowhere near him. The unfamiliar intensifies and she inwardly struggles to regain her composure as she walks towards him.

“Hey.” He looks at her through the violet lens, and lips curl into a smile that she doesn’t want to think it’s for something else.

“Hey yourself.” His voice is still the same, and he hands her the coffee. Her fingers brushing his, and absently she registers that they are warm before firmly grasping the paper cup.

“Thanks.” She means it genuinely, as much as she could, and the smile stayed on him.

“Here, let me take that.” She handed her luggage to him, with a nod of thanks, to busy enjoying the bliss of a hot, dark liquid going down her throat and analyzing what he’s doing.

“Oh and Vorona,” The blond woman look at him with a hum, and she is in awe of the soft smile on his face. “welcome back.”

Oh god, what has she got herself into? She realizes too late a blush was forming on her cheeks, and she wasn’t entirely sure on what to feel when Shizuo turned away. One thing she is sure of, Shizuo is someone she cherishes.  She is admittedly confused, baffled, but floating blissfully. 


	12. Drabble XII - X/1999 + KAMUI - Subaru and Atsuma - The thing about hope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't died, but you stare at the soul in front of you and sometimes you wish they weren't the by product of your dreams of that won't come.
> 
> Pairings: Implied Seishiro/Subaru, Implied Subaru/Kamui

There is an eeriness of seeing a someone that could be your doppelganger, or perhaps close to one. Subaru mused as he stared back at guarded green eyes. His doesn't have a pair anymore, only mismatched. One he was born with, another given by someone he holds dear. Those eyes in front of them are guarded, determined and while the body is similar to his own, they aren't. Rather some of Atsuma's looks remarkably to another person he deemed closed yet he had departed. The irony of it was, Atsuma's cold and fiery personality is also similar to that person, that it serves to bring up faded memories he buried long ago.

Subaru observed, with an oddly detached state, that the other had a sword on his back and his hair had been long out grown. That feature only cemented how it makes Atsuma look, yet he knows by that lean body, there are toned limbs that only depicted how agile the young man is.

It's the way that Atsuma tilts his head, frown forms a familiar pout, a crease in his forehead and a scrunch of his nose that reminds Subaru of Kamui. Added to the fact that there is a sleeping power inside of the green eyed boy that's been fused into his own being lines up the similarities, with a few minor differences of course.

Atsuma had devoured his own familiar spirit, merged with said spirit, and completed his goal. In essence, he's complete, whole, as one.

Kamui was splintered, struggling, dying, and completed his wish to say someone he treasured the most.

Subaru was close to Kamui, a brother, a friend, never a lover.

Atsuma was different.

Atsuma is whole, became a _Kamui_ , and still protect both mankind and Earth.

It was past two prophecies.

Tokyo had slowly decayed, with Neo-Tokyo replacing it.

Atsuma, as Subaru knew, could have been the by product of what could have been between him and Kamui. Full of what it'll be like to actually pursue the Kamui of Ten No Ryus at that time, displaced the wrongness, and actually seize what's there when Kamui survived 50 years after the First Promised Day.

"Can I help you with something?" Atsuma spoke, his voice in a similar tenor to Kamui's even. Subaru closes his eyes to ward off the stained glass windows of moving pictures and photographs that fades over time.

There's been two Promised Days that been held on Earth. Subaru has lived through both of them due to the meddling of one tree.

"I doubt you can." The Sakurazukamori replied, voice hoarse from the lack of use.

He's more than a few centuries old, and Subaru doesn't know whether to hide in his own shell or seek salvation now from the irony of this.

"Let's make a bet."

Fate's dice rolled again, and Subaru doesn't deign to think of what will happen if Atsuma wins. The thing about hope, disappointment is a familiar company.


	13. Drabble XIII - X/1999 + KAMUI - Fuuma and Sumire - Desires...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuma grants wishes, Sumire just makes his job all too easy.
> 
> Pairings: Implied Fuuma/Kamui, Implied one-sided Utsuho/Sumire, Implied one-sided Shiki/Sumire, and Fuuma/Sumire

Fuuma tilts his head, a bland polite smile on, eyes calculating behind the lens.

Sumire's blue eyes are wonderfully blue like another person he knows of, but that person's eyes can turn the slightest of violet when darken.

He knows of her wish, he knows of her wish, just like knowing the wish of that tall man she called Shiki who's recovering from the unexpected encounter earlier. It's very curious, on how Sumire desires one person while Shiki desires her and both wishes are equally destructive, much like how he knows his own, the late Sakurazukamori, the current Sakura, and his twin star have. It's a parallel of what he sees, and he watches the growing wind in her hands diminishes as he closes in on her.

Hand reaching for her long pink locks, not the ones he preferred, and threading them with his fingers. Observing as she leans into the touch, blue eyes watching with delight. It's not the first he knows what she might be seeing, there were countless others before her, and he knows she is not the first to fall for it. He leans in closer, their bodies almost flushed. His other hand lightly traces circles on her back.

"Utsuho..." Ah, he finally got the name that made her like this.

"What is your wish?" Sumire blinked once, blue eyes dazed and looks more alive than before, and she smiled.

"I want to be with Utsuho." Clearly, whoever is Utsuho, is still alive if she is still seeing this illusion. Fuuma's lips turns into a mockingly gentle smile.

"You can't." Sumire stills, her hand reaching to touch the one through her hair.

"Why?" Fuuma hums, watches in fascination as her eyes blue, blue like  _his_ , becomes bright and broken and delicious.

"I'm not him." Sumire's eyes stare back at him, warm saline pools in the corner, she doesn't have the power of kekkai like that wind master, but nevertheless, she wields the strength of it. She could have pulled away, could have blast him through the walls, and kill him for deceiving her like this, and yet...

Her vision is tainted of long locks of gold hair, green eyes, a smile, lean body, and he's kind to her when she first met him. In the streets, in her cage, in that lab, he's kind to her before leaving her. She tightens her hand slightly on his.

"It's fine." Fuuma hums, smiles in a way that it spoke through the illusion Sumire is seeing and it's familiar but not.

"Let me keep dreaming." The illusion of Utsuho before her was quiet and then chuckles, it's unfamiliar and deceptively warm and welcoming.

"If that's what you want, Sumire." Keeping the illusion is fun, watching the hope in her eyes dies is very pleasurable.


	14. Drabble XIV - The Record of the Fallen Vampire - Akabara/Stella - Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Drabble. It's not just the bride that will feel nervous, but the groom as well. I actually wrote this in my rpg tumblr.

He’s feel anxious, and to the stars, he hasn’t felt like this since he bought her to the Night Kingdom and asks her to live with him. His mind races, and would have preferred to go into battle with Saberhagen to take his mind off of it, but didn’t.

He didn’t know what went wrong or how it should’ve gone in a traditional wedding, but he here he is, on the alter and waiting for his bride and his-soon-to-be-wife. The organ is playing, the people he trusts are here, and the people that are the guardian of Stella are at present now. The only one missing is Bridget, she said she’ll be here and watching, but he hasn’t seen her since this morning. Too busy and he was being rushed around, getting and putting on the appropriate garments for this special day.

The doors open, and everyone looks towards the direction. There, standing there, and looking as beautiful as ever, was his-soon-too-be-wife, Stella. By the moon, she looks absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress. Her face may be covered by the thin white veil, and though her hair is tied up in a neat bun with her face added a slight make up, he knows it’s her. The ring boy and flower girl walked in front of her, excitedly, and while she thought she was clumsy, she glided down the aisle with her arm around her guardian’s arm.

It feels forever, he forgets to even to breathe at seeing the sight before him, and when she reaches the alter, Stella’s guardian gives her hand to him, and he takes it reverently and puts it on his arm. Together, they face the father.

 _“Together, we are gather here_ ….” The father begins the vows, and when he gets to the part of exchanging the rings, it’s the final part of where there is no turning back on this. The couple faced each other.

"Will you, honourable Akabara Strauss, that this lovely lady, Miss Stella Hazelburke, to be lawful wedded wife? Through sickness, death and poverty?” The father asks him,

“I do.” Strauss said, his voice a bit hoarse and yet it’s filled with love and adoration to the woman before him.

“And will you, lovely Miss Stella Hazelburke, take this honourable man, Akabara Strauss, to be your beloved husband? Through death, sickness and property?” The father asks Stella.

“I do.” The words, they bring exhilaration and excitement through him, along with relief, and he couldn’t be more happier than he is now. It must’ve shown, because Stella returns a beaming smile back to him.

“The rings.” The father holds the pillow containing the rings, each partner took the ring, Strauss went first in putting it on Stella’s ring finger, then Stella recuperate the same actions after he’s finished.

“You may now kiss the bride.” That sentence, was all he could do at the moment. He gently lifts the veil from covering Stella’s face to the back of her head, cups her cheek with one of his hands and wraps the other around her waist, and pulls her into a soft and intimate kiss. 


	15. Drabble XV - Lupin the Third x KHR - Jigen meet Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You are either lucky or not, and Lady Luck usually bestows luck on those that succeeds. Usually.

Counting on ones luck can be a superstition and some brush it off as a matter of fiction. However some believe that it's Lady Luck that is an actual entity, and not some figment of imagination, which is plausible, especially if you're working in the other side of the law.

Jigen, curses under his breath and one of the insults sounds suspiciously like "should've known Lupin is involved" along with "damn trouble magnet".

Cause sitting beside him, in the same dark bar in which he's trying to get himself a couple of drinks before going back to the room he and Lupin were in, was a well known figure in the underworld, especially with ties to the most famous mafia family, the Vongola family.

"Chaos." Jigen pretends to ignore, until what his neighbor says next makes him freeze.

"Jigen Daisuke. Close to Lupin, thief. Sharpshooter, and former Telling Hitman. You are very well known in the underworld." That baritone voice, deceitfully deep and smooth. One could only wonder who had fallen into this man's traps or whims.

"Reborn. World greatest hitman, sharpshooter, Sun Acrobaleno, rumoured to never miss, and ties to the Vongola." He retorts to the other hitman, glancing from the corner of his eye to see the telltale sign of a familiar green lizard skittering on the man's fedora and tasting the air.

"You certainly did your research well." Reborn replied back casually, well as casually as the most legendary hitman could be.

"Hmph, unlike Lupin, I don't chase after women." Not after that fiasco with Cicciolina and having the late husband's Familiga put the bounty on his head. There was a quiet silence before Reborn spoke.

"That's a shame, you seem quite a gentleman with an interesting background." Jigen wonders if he could smoke or reach for his Magnum, his hand tensed on the beer glass.

"I left that life a long time ago." Reborn hums at this, as if turning over the answer.

"It surprises me that you became the top of the food chain at one point. Care to explain?"

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Yet the cat comes back. You seem like a formidable sparring partner I would like to go against."

"With that chameleon of yours, not a chance. I'm a thief now, I have no interest in stealing another's life again."

"Touché." Reborn downs a shot for this. Funny how conversations work, and Jigen doesn't want to think it could be delaying the inevitable or something else entirely. From the conversation alone, Reborn seems to be curious.

"Lupin's seems to be interested in someone." Reborn spoke, and Jigen snorted. The topic of this woman that Reborn is as legendary as the news of Al Capone being captured and sent to the fortress island in San Francisco.

"Her name is Fujiko Mine. She's someone I rather not get involved with, despite having a professional business relationship, Lupin is hooked." Despite her looks and charm, Jitendra does not want to be around her too long unless he put a bullet to her brain for the many double crossings on Lupin, Goemon and himself.

"He's still after her?"

"You would think that a guy like him will give up a woman like her? Once she sinks claws into something she deems worthy of her interests, she refuses to let go."

"Huh." Jigen downs another shot glass.

"Who is it this time? I heard about Nono."

"It's Decimo. Speaking of idiots, Decimo still often asks me about advice on women."

"I'm not going to ask, and this is one of those I would rather have a strong glass." Forget Lupin possibly going on and on about Fujiko and talking about sexual fantasies that's best been left alone, and no he doesn't want to know how good she look in that sheer nightie. He stumbled into one with Cicciolina, which the thought leaves a bittersweet taste, he doesn't want to jump into another frying pan. "Hey Bartender! Give me a Ferrari!" Reborn raises an eyebrow, not that it can be seen under that hat of his, but he shrugged and barks out an order.

"Irish Coffee over here!"


	16. Drabble XVI: Chat Noir meet Chat Noir...? (Miraculous Ladybug x GranBlue Fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video game leads to one accidental reveal, lose of stuttering and breaks a couple of people's brains, especially Marinette's...
> 
> I highly doubt that Gabriel would ever let his son model for a video game character.  
> __  
> A/N: I somehow got myself into Miraculous Ladybug, which somehow opened up a can of worms for me because I ended up as a Marichat and an Adrienette fan. I've also played GranBlue Fantasy before, but it was only for a short time before life took hold of me. Most of the games I've written in this chapter are ones that I've played before, and they are quite fun. I love Okami, Paper Mario, LoZ, Luigi's Mansion, and Kingdom Hearts. I'm starting to have a love for Final Fantasy XV, but I've become too busy to play it and my siblings and I got myself addicted to Mario Odessey. Whoops.

Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc.  
GranBlue Fantasy belongs to Cygames, especially that [Chat Noir](https://gbf.wiki/Chat_Noir).

* * *

It was a normal morning over in Collège Françoise Dupont...

"Hi Marinette." Adrien said with a bright smile, leading to Marinette awkwardly stuttering out a hello and Alya smiles at this.

"So what are you guys up to?" The teen model asked.

"We-um-well-Max..." 

"We were waiting for Max. He said his cousin brought him his old video games, and he can't wait to try them. One of them got him hooked, but he wants to show it to us." Alya supplied helpfully.

"Old video games?" Nino inquires. "Why not old music from the 2000s?"

"Its because most of them can be found online, these are not on the shelf anymore unless you want to buy used copies for a cheaper price." Max said behind Nino.

"Hi Max. Whoa, are these all of them?" Adrien said about the box.

"Not all of them, just some of them. Maurice wants to keep the classics, but these are some he's willing to let go. I would suggest one of getting Super Smash Brawl, Dissidia, Mario Kart or Mortal Kombat before someone else gets it now." Max said with a smirk.

"No way, Super Smash Brawl?! The one for Wii?! Let me see!" Marinette said, losing the stutter due to excitement and watches as Max reaches into the cardboard box and pull out a blue case.

"Wow, I would love to play this game." Marinette said, nowadays people are all in the hype of Pokken Tekkon or UMA.

"I have a Wii at home if you want to come over and play it." Adrien said, and Marinette beamed at him.

"Awesome!" Alya and Nino exchanged amused looks.

"If you guys are done flirting," Cue two people in blushing messes with protests of 'W-we are not flirting' and 'Y-yeah we are j-just friends'. "there are more in this box for you to see. If you guys are into solo players, I would recommend Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Okami, Super Mario Sunshine, Legend of Zelda, Luigi's Mansion, or Paper Mario. However, that's not what I want to show you guys." Max said and he takes out his cellphone after setting the box down on the floor. Opening up an app with one of called 'GranBlue Fantasy', he shows them one of the characters. Adrien widens his eyes in astonishment, along with the rest of the group. In a top hat, cape and dashing suit, with blond and green eyes is a character. His clothing is in a steampunk style, but he's holding a cane and a card embedded with gold. Both have a symbol of a cat. In white letters and most notable is 'Chat Noir.'

"No way." Nino breathes. "That looks like Adrien."

"I know right? I think it looks to be fake as well and someone who saw you, Adrien, could possibly be inspired to make that character. However, due to the statistics of you actually modelling for this costume and character, there's 0.01% of that happening. This Chat Noir is just a video game character, but I had to admit, he is stylish." Marinette was about to protest that video game character does not look like her crush, who is too perfect for words when Alya hummed and tilted her head sideways.

"Alya?" Marinette looks at her best friend.

"You know, if you take away the top hat, monocle, outfit, the cane and replace it with black mask, a baton and a leather black outfit, he's the Paris superhero Chat Noir right?" The group blinks, before looking back at the video game character and tries to imagine or overlap the GranBlue Fantasy's character with a Chat Noir's outfit. The only one not participating it is Adrien, who went a little pale and tries not to fidget.

"Hey, you're right Alya. He does look like Paris's superhero Chat Noir." As soon as Nino said that, he blinks and swivels his head to look at Adrien. Mental puzzle pieces begin to clicks together, and his mind screeches to a halt. Alya seems to catch on, and her expression imitates like a fish out of the water.

"What are you guys talking about, he does not look like-" Marinette's voice screeches into a stop, takes Max's phone who let's out a 'Hey!', and looks up Adrien to Chat Noir. The realization catches on almost instantly when she follows the instruction of switching the video game's Chat Noir outfit with her partner's, and her face turns into a startling red color and her voice let's out a sound that's akin to a dying animal.

"Um...I'll leave the games here so you can sort it out amongst yourselves, but can I have my phone back please Marinette?" Max asks, looking at his friends worriedly and wonders if he should call in a teacher. Wordlessly and mechanically she returns the phone to Max while she continues to stare at Adrien with a red face of embarrassment. Her thoughts were jumbled but the main ones were 'OhmygodI'vekissedAdrien' to 'Ohmygod!I'veshutdownhisadvanceswhenhe'sChatNoir!' in mortification cause 'sweet effing god, Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir!'. She wants the Earth to open up a hole underneath her and let her die. As soon Max leaves the room, pandemonium follows.

"Oh my god, you're him!"

It's definitely not a normal day at Collège Françoise Dupont...


End file.
